


Fluttering colors

by FrenchCrazyDreamer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, gender reveal party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCrazyDreamer/pseuds/FrenchCrazyDreamer
Summary: Lexa doesn't understand why everyone finds it so important to find out about the gender of the baby. It's a baby, how can it know what gender it is when it's not even born?ORGender reveal party AU





	Fluttering colors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This was an idea I had stuck in my head for a while, so I wrote it out and decided to share it. It's pretty short, so I'll just leave you to your reading! :)
> 
> I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, they're all mine.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 100 or any of its characters.

Clarke was not usually late. She swears she wasn’t. But well, that day things had become kind of complicated.

The thing is, this young woman walking with her hair a real mess and her clothes disheveled in the middle of the city’s traffic was supposed to have her life put neatly together. No seriously, she was not usually like this, you shouldn’t judge her for a one-time thing.

Clarke Elizabeth Griffin is a 22 years old medical student, and maybe, if life allows it, a future artist. She was the only daughter of Abbigail Griffin, head surgeon of the best hospital in the entire state, and a very talented mechanic with the name of Jake Griffin. She had an apartment in New York City, a well-paying, satisfying job and very close friends she loved with all her heart, so you could pretty much say life was good for her. It was. It just got chaotic sometimes. Not because she wasn’t organized though. She was very good at doing things without turning them into an improvised mess…Sometimes.

A groan escaped her lips when she heard a horn sound coming from behind her. She kept walking but turned around a bit, shouting at whoever was responsible that they were an idiot (and other things that shouldn’t be reported on paper).

“Shit”, she whispered to herself as she almost tripped over her own shoes. She should probably knot the ties, but she was already so late and Octavia was going to kill her (her friend’s wrath was not something she wanted to face right now – or any time really, for she could get pretty scary).

She turned at the corner of the street, exhaling lightly in relief. The house had come into view. Maybe she wouldn’t get floated after all.

 

***

 

Lexa Woods was bored. Like, really bored.

She was sitting away in a corner of the room, watching the guests giggling to each other in their fancy outfits with a blasé expression on her face. There was nothing she hated more than being forced into a family gathering, but she had already missed her cousin’s birthday, and she had promised Lincoln she would be there.

There were pink and blue balloons decorating every single centimeter of the room and a giant box sitting on a table with “he or she?” printed in bold letters. Lexa sighed. Why did people accord so much importance to gender? What if that kid end up transgender? Or any other gneder for that matter? Did they even think about what the baby would feel being forced into stereotypes? Gender is not binary. 

The brunette was startled out of her grumpy thinking about unhappy babies by a hand landing on her shoulder.

“Come on, ‘aunt Lexa’, don’t look so up-tight all the time!”, Octavia playfully chastised her. “It’s just for fun you know. We’re not trying to force any clichés on anyone, I promise. We just want the reveal to be something to remember, ya know?”

She tugged on a strand of her hair to get the grumbling woman to stand up and join the guests.

“Your sister is waiting for you over there. Come one, we’re going to start soon!”, the future mother said excitedly.

Lexa, still adorably frowning, made her way over to Anya and crossed her arms over her chest in a childish manner.

“Thank you everyone for being with us today!”, Octavia’s joyful voice erupted from the microphone. “Lincoln and I are so happy to be here, with our families and friends, and we can’t wait to find out what our baby might be! Just a little reminder, though”, she looked pointedly at Lexa, “this is just for fun, and we’re not imposing a gender on our future child. We simply want to know, as any parent would, but we would totally be fine with them being another gender than the one we’re going to discover know.”

She passed the mic to Lincoln, whose calm voice contrasted with his wife’s? 

“Are you ready?”

A big “yes” erupted from the group. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa saw the door in the back of the room open, and a blonde, messy looking woman made her way to the group. She waved guiltily at Octavia, who was glaring really hard to hide her relieved smile. Her best friend had made it in time.

The brunette’s green gaze was focused back onto the box when the couple started tugging at the ties, everyone watching closely. Finally, they got it open, and five blue balloons were released into the air, Octavia’s excited squeal drowned by the guests’ loud and happy cheering. Lexa didn’t see Lincoln swoop his wife into his arms and kiss her, she didn’t see Anya trying to hide her happy mile, neither did she notice the look on Bellamy’s face when he got to hug his sister. She wasn’t aware of any of it, because her attention had been completely stolen by that knotted blonde hair and those baby blue eyes slowly filling with tears of joy. She was a total mess – clothes covered with dirt, shoes untied, makeup smudged – but there was just something about that woman that made Lexa’s knees go weak (just like cooked spaghetti).

 

***

 

It was a bit later when Clarke finally had access to a bathroom. She had arrived just in time for Octavia not to kill her – and she was happy she did, she wouldn’t have missed such a special moment in her almost sister’s life. Taking in her reflection in the mirror, the blonde started by taking off her makeup and tying her hair in a simple ponytail, trying to at least look like she hadn’t just run a marathon under some dirty rain. Throwing some jeans and a t shirt she had taken in O’s closet, she went back to the party. The guests had moved outside, a few of them now enjoying the pool while the rest was sitting around the garden table and discussing about god knows what. She was ready to go look for Octavia when a small ‘hi’ made her twirl around.

A shy looking brunette was looking at her with the biggest green eyes Clarke had ever seen – and she’d met her fair share of people with all the travelling she had done for work, so that said something.

She smiled a bit, cocking a playful eyebrow at the stranger who actually looked like she wanted to say something.

“Hi? Can I help you?” 

Awkwardly, the girl looked up at the sky, before she thrust her hand between them, offering it for a handshake. Seeing the regret at the sudden move painting itself on the brunette’s face, Clarke took her hand and shook it in a comforting manner, ignoring the tingles than ran up her arm at the contact.

“I’m –uh, I’m Lexa. I swear, I’m not usually like this, I don’ know what’s going on with me like- I mean, you know, you’re very pretty, but I’m normally good at-”  
She looked away briefly, clearly embarrassed.

“I- you’re really beautiful. Like more than before. Oh, no, but, like, you were really beautiful before but I really like your face without makeup too and I- you know what? I should shut up. Yeah. Forget I said anything. Oh my god I totally just rambled I’m so sorr-“

She was interrupted by an amused laugh (it was so pretty it made her chest flutter). 

She wanted to hear it again, but she also wanted to disappear underground and hide down there forever. 

“I’m Clarke”, the blue eyed woman told her with a soft smile. “Nice to meet you, Lexa.”

 

***

 

/5 years later/

 

“Yellow and green? Why. You guys, if this is about being original it’s working, I’m telling you. I’m so confused.”

Lexa smiled and shrugged, her hand coming to a rest on Clarke’s belly.

“Those aren’t gender stereotyped colors”, she explained. “They’re pretty neutral. That’s what we want. It’s just for fun, after all”, she reminded the younger woman of her own words years before with a wink. "We're just discovering what the physical gender of the child will be. We can't know what gender it will be until it's old enough to tell us."

“I guess that makes sense”, Octavia grumbled, placing her head on Lincoln’s shoulder.

Raven looked at the two couples before her and sighed in disgust. They were all too cute and gross. She needed to get away.

As the only single person in their group of friends, there were time where she felt a bit alone. But well, this day was about Clarke, Lexa, and their future baby, and it was no time for self-pity. It was a day for gross declarations of love and devotion the couple was so talented at. Especially that lovesick puppy with the heart eyes. You know which one I’m talking about.

Raven made her way through the crowed, eyeing suspiciously the black balloon hanging in the air in the back of the garden. When popped, if the sparkles falling out of it were yellow, there they were having a girl. If they were green, then it would be a boy. Physically, at least. 

She was on her way to the buffet (because god only knows how much chocolate that woman can eat in one day) when she spotted cheekbones. The tall woman was talking to someone, but Raven, only saw here. Damn, she was hot. Dark brown eyes that would shoot daggers at you, dirty blonde hair braided back to let the muscles in her neck and the perfect bone structure of her face on display, a sarcastic voice with the deepest tone that would make Raven feel some type of way – she was definitely hot. It was the third time she spotted her in a family gathering, but the brunette was too much of a chicken, and she was way too intimated to even think about approaching that goddess. She wished, though.

She had been staring a while (more like insistently gawking at her with no shame to talk about) when the tall dark blonde’s gaze met hers. It sent delighted shivers down the mechanic’s spine, and when the older woman started walking towards her, she straightened up and imagined herself a cocky and confident personality (she was pretty good at this. Or so she thought, at least.).

“I’m Raven”, she said when the other woman was close enough, “Clarke’s best friend.”

“Hey, no!”, they heard Octavia protesting behind her, “It’s clearly me she loves more!”

“You wish”, Raven smirked before sending her a playful blow kiss.

“I’m Anya, Lexa’s sister”, Cheekbones answered smugly. “Nice to meet you, Raven.”

They’re were soon interrupted by the arrival of Clarke and Lexa in the back of the garden. The two went on either side of the balloon, holding hands as they thanked everyone for coming. Lexa showed everyone the pointed stick, before she carefully placed it above the black surface and dived it in.

When the balloon popped, there was a small silence. Confusion, probably. It was broken by Octavia and Lincoln’s five year-old asking:

“Where’s the baby? Why isn’t it in the balloon?”

And that sent everyone laughing at his adorable pouting face. The fact is, those red sparkles falling out on the grass didn’t bother the couple. Clarke and Lexa looked at each other, laughed, and kissed like there was no tomorrow. Who cared what gender it would be anyway.

It was going to be their baby, and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, leave kudos and comments, I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> Again, please don't think I'm trying to offend anyone or put labels on people and that type of things. This really is just for fun, and I hope it's not offending anyone. 
> 
> I'm not criticizing people who did or plan to do gender reveal parties or that type of things. People do whatever they're comfortable with, I'm totally fine with that. :)
> 
> You are who you are, you're the only one who can know who that is, and you're beautiful no matter what. ♥


End file.
